In the related art, in order to realize a rotation operation and a linear operation, the applicants suggest an actuator having a configuration in which armature windings of a rotation motor and a linear motor overlap in a concentric shape, disposes a linear/rotation scale of one end of a mover and a linear/rotation detector of one end of a stator to face each other, and generates torque and thrust force directly in the mover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-143385.
However, the applicants consider that it is preferable to realize high precision or a high output of an actuator according to needs of the market, while performing research and development.